


The adventures of Exti

by eva6



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: In the town of Pawstep, There lived a young boy named Exti.This is his story.





	The adventures of Exti

Exti was a special boy.

He loved his entire town, The town of Pawstep.

Sure it was a silly concept, But he meant it 100%.

His mother would pat him on the head and say "You're a good boy Exti."

This was only the beginning.


End file.
